Fight to Survive
by Shadow Fox Fire
Summary: When Kailey Koreco witnesses the murder of her parents and is separated from her siblings, she finds comfort with the Red Moon Clan. But while on a normal surveillance check at a base on X-Eon, she's pulled into a century old war.
1. Crimson Tears

Disclaimer: I only own Kailey and anything else not found in any other Star Wars book/movie. 

A flash of silver erupted muffled laughter from a mound of sand. Eyes of sapphire locked onto the quivering dune, a sly smile playing on full red lips. Thin, gentle hands were clasped to hips clad in a long gray skirt that covered simple leather shoes. Locks of purest ebony reaching her knees swayed in the light breeze that graced the scorching land, a tunic of off-white cloth rippling in the winds. The forty-four year old woman waited patently for the being under the sands to emerge.

Or at least, that's what the young spy imagined was the scene outside of her burrow of golden sand. Large pupils pushed the soft cyan irises into the boundaries of the wide eyes, watching the world above a gray rag tied around her nose and mouth. Bangs of pale red hung in front of her face despite the fact the rest of her raven hair was pulled back into a braid that touched her shoulders. Round hands gripped the hood of her brown cloak; sand and grime sticking to her faded cream-colored tunic and pants. The sands warmed bare feet but her thoughts were all on the woman standing not a foot away. "Kailey," came an angelic voice from outside her hiding spot, "come on out." When silence answered her, the woman sighed in defeat. "Oh well, I guess I made all that Drakitan for nothing. And since the others are out, I suppose I'll have to eat it all on my own."

"Wait!" Kailey yelped, bounding from the mound. Her mother laughed, twirling around to face her. She glared up at her, the three year old quite angry at the fact her mother had just played the wild card. Drakitan, though she hadn't a clue on what planet it originated from, had to be Kailey's favorite treat. Sweetbread coated with white powder that tasted like cinnamon, stuffed with chocolate, and cut to look like a dragon, a dessert she and her family favored above all others. And Ukena knew it.

Ukena Starla Koreco was a name well known in Tatooine as one of the "Lost Twenty". Though many rumors had sped though the planet, none knew the true reason she left the Jedi. Not even her own family had been told the secrets of her decision. Whatever the reason, Kailey didn't really care, just as long her mother was happy, and would always be there for her.

The hours passed, the two now found sitting in the living room, throwing a metal ball back and forward. They didn't use their hands, but the Force. Ukena seemed clearly surprised just how well Kailey used the power with such accuracy, but didn't say anything.Yet the child knew this to be a simple training exercise she and her siblings would do, sometimes for hours, as they learned to use the Force. Though her older brother had a more difficult time with the simplest things in dealing with the Force, Kailey and her sister succeded with flying colors.

"What are you two doing?" She looked up to meet chocolate eyes and a grinning face. Blonde hair was just long enough to be held back in short ponytail so as to keep it out of the way. A light brown cloak covered his clothes, though she knew it was only a larger version of hers.

"Daddy!" She jumped to her feet and was soon held up above his head laughing. Her older brother, Sharo, entered into the living room and smiling at her. The spitting image of her father, Kailey wasn't very surprised that many young girls did everything in their power to get him to notice them; much the same way other women acted around Jack Koreco. But the one person that made her squirm her way out of her father's grip was Catori: her twin.

Called the Twin of Light by most, Catori was an angel sent to watch over this doomed planet. Kailey on the other hand, known as the Twin of Darkness, is said to be the one to bring the end to the Galactic Republic as the fallen angel. Not that her family believed such claims, but the people of Tatooine still tried to keep their distance.

"Kay, what's wrong?" She blinked, finding herself staring into the innocent eyes of Catori. They lay in the darkness of their room, whispering to make sure they didn't wake the rest of the family.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

Kailey sighed. Her twin knew her too well. "Don't worry about it, Cat. It's nothing." She nodded, curling up with her sister on the small bed they shared. Kailey wrapped her arms around her, the darkness of sleep and the chaos of dreams consuming her.

_Days past and my parents' anniversary quickly arrived. But what seemed to be a pleasant night would change me forever. Even now, it's hard to believe just how quickly it all happened..._

"Mother, father! There's something else for you." Sharo entered the kitchen holding a letter in his hand.

Kailey snatched it from him, jumping up into the rafters out of his reach. He yelled at her, but was soon silenced by a glare from Jack who asked her to read it aloud. She nodded and began,

"To my dearest Ukena,

I wish to you a happy anniversary with your husband, Jack.

I cannot tell you just how pleased I am with how you're family has grown.

Especially the girls.

Such a power they must hold,

But, my interest is in the eldest. The other is too weak.

Ukena, you should have been mine. And now...

Your daughter will belong to me."

Ukena's face was white, Jack speechless. She opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by the violent tremors that shook the house. "Get out!" Ukena ordered, her voice emotionless yet strong. Kailey had never heard such a sound from her mother, fear suddenly gripping the young child. Jack pulled her down from the rafters, racing out of the house with the others. They didn't stop, but continued to run through the frigid desert as the ground continued to shake.

It seemed like hours had passed since they escaped from their home, the shadows clawing at their heels. But her parents didn't stop even when Sharo had started to complain of his feet hurting. Kailey and Catori held onto their mother, Jack carrying Sharo who seemed quite unhappy about it. But he slowed down after some time, concern in his eyes. "Ukena, we should stop. The kids are tired. I don't think they've followed us." She eyed him, slowly nodding.

_Now, I wish, we'd never stopped. But... would it have made a difference?_

Jack had only just set Sharo down, when his eyes grew wide. No one moved, but Kailey thought she saw the shadows move out of the corner of her eye. Jack fell to his knees, a dark bubble forming in his mouth. "No," her mother whispered, tears streaming down her face. The bubble burst, blood flooding down his chin onto the sand. "No!" she cried, running away from the lifeless body of her husband. But before she could turn to catch Sharo's arm, he was gone. A dark figure could be seen, holding the struggling Sharo tightly. But Kailey felt her heart stop when she saw Catori was also trapped in the creature's arms.

"Let her go!" The sharp voice startled her, and it took a moment for Kailey to realize the voice was her own. "Let Catori go!" The thing only laughed, the sound blaring in her ears and making her wince. Her mother held tighter to her, fleeing the area. The dunes rolled by, but still the laughter stayed in their ears. Tears rolled down her face, the realization she'd forever lost her twin, father, and brother impossible to catch on. Without warning, she felt herself being pushed down into a small cave. Her eyes were wide with fear as her mother spoke.

"Kailey. You must never forget what I've taught you. Never use your powers to harm others, only to protect. Never let yourself be swayed by the darkness." Her hand grasped a necklace, ripping the pendent from the rope it hung from. The silver dragon's claw glittered in the moonlight, the blood ruby orb it glowing ominously. "Take this. And no mater what, don't lose it! This is my most cherished possession; if you were to lose it, I would be very angry. Take it, and someday... you must return it to me," she added, voice soft and full of sorrow. Kailey took the pendent, holding it tight in her hands. A silver orb, the size of her fist, shot out from a pocket in her mother's skirt. "Jin, take care of her."

The small, yet powerful droid Sharo had built and given to Kailey as a toy seemed more like a guardian to the girl. Though it glowed with a black light, the two eyes both red; she found only kindness in the machine. She whimpered and hugged him tight, seeking the warmth it offered and the light to escape the shadows that clouded her mind. Ukena kissed her on the forehead, standing. Without a word, she walked away from the cave.

_I still have Jin, my companion for life... The pendant, forever with me as well... The Night's details are so blurry to me... Perhaps mediation will help bring them back..._

_I dare not try... _

The Shadows surrounded Ukena....

A sword; the handle of silver, the blade glowing black...

The Shadows attacked, yet are thrown back...

_I stood..._

A laser came towards her...

_But she..._

Blocked it with her own body...

_I was drenched in her blood..._

_My bangs now are forever stained with her blood._

_**The first scar I will forever bare...**_

You were everything I needed,

You were the light in my darkness.

I don't think I can live without you...

And never will I try...

-Part of the song _Eternal_ by Kaylena Starla Koreco


	2. Savior in Disguise

Disclaimer: Star Wars/anything from there Not mine. Anything else Mine. Also note that Jin speaks in text because he uses a different language that only Kailey can understand.

_I don't know how long I lay there…The lunar goddesses giving way to the twin golden gods. But… they couldn't wake me… nothing could…The darkness plagued my mind, and wouldn't give up its prize so quickly…_

_Discovered unconscious by the elderly couple Iroso and Min'ka, I lived with them for the following nine years, working on their moisture farm. Though Iroso had a grudge against me for whatever reason, time melted his cold heart. The two accepted me as their own and I thought I had found a new home. But it is always calm before the storm… _

"Kailey, time to wake up dear!" Groaning could be heard from underneath the pile of blankets, half already strung all over the dirt covered stone floor. The cloth was thrown back as a twelve year old girl stretched. Eyeing the pile around the bed, she sighed in disbelief.

"Okay, so how many sleepless nights does this make?" she muttered, dragging her feet to another pile of clothes. After picking off-white pants and tunic, she dressed and made her way to the kitchen.

Her eyes took in the familiar sights as the couple sat down at the table; Iroso's shiny, wrinkled bald head and Min'ka's short gray-red hair, both with their faded hazel eyes and sun baked skin. Kailey smiled, setting to work on making breakfast. Scrambled eggs and pancakes, the same meal she made every morning. "You guys really should think about changing your diet," she remarked, laying out the food in front of the two. Min'ka only laughed; the sound hollow and rough. Kailey frowned. As of late, the two seemed too distant, their skin turning to a pasty gray more and more each day. Always telling herself it was only the lack of sun, but something in the back of her head, a voice she rarely listened to yet knew was right, said other wise.

"What's wrong?" Her aqua gaze rose to meet the golden-green eyes of Iroso. She bit back a sob, watching as his eyes clouded little by little as she watched. His eyesight faded quick despite her attempts to prevent it. Shaking her head and smiling, she excused herself from the room. Her appearance was that of calm, hidden within the urge to cry out at the thought of a reunion with death.

Once out of earshot, Kailey leaned against the wall, holding her head. "They'll be fine," she whispered. "Just fine." Stepping lightly, she made her way to the storage rooms deep under ground. She checked the containers that glowed in the dim light with clear, clean water. Glancing around, she cupped her hands, sipping the icy liquid.

What do you think you're doing? Kailey let out a yelp, the water splattering all over her shirt. She glared at Jin, murder in her eyes. The orb returned the look, hovering over the barrel. How many times have I told you to stop stealing from the storage room? he questioned in his monotone drone, a simple sign of annoyance.

Kailey grumbled, "Since when is it stealing when I'm the one who's working and living here?" Jin scowled the best he could with his digital face, beeping in protest. She couldn't help but laugh. Though he was able to speak an ancient language she had been taught since birth, Jin still spent most his time beeping, clicking, and whistling to communicate. The red eyes narrowed and she breathed deep to control the laughter.

"Kailey, what's going on down there?" Min'ka called, voice raspy and detached.

"Just talking with Jin." The couple was pleased she had the computer to talk to, knowing they couldn't provide the companionship or replace the sentimental value he held. After checking the machines, she raced upstairs to continue with her chores. The hours dragged on, the house filled with her voice as she sang to pass the time. Iroso had commented before that her voice was able to make the sirens and angels green with envy. "You know Jin; I could try singing at some of the bars for some extra cash. What do ya think?" Her voice held a high note of excitement and hope as her eyes glowed with the dreams filling her young mind.

Jin lost altitude, beeping sadly. He knew of her wishes to be a famous singer, but they seemed too farfetched for the child. Jin watched her as she continued to sing. There was no way she could survive out there in her current condition.

Kailey… I'm not so sure… How could he tell her? Ever since the Night, Kailey hadn't been herself. Though she may appear to be a happy, carefree twelve year old, he could see the truth in those broken blue eyes. She lost something that night. But what?

_I know Jin worried, but what was I to do? I was a child who'd seen the murder of her parents, lost her siblings, and didn't have anything else to live for. Min'ka and Iroso knew it, yet they still encouraged me to attempt to enjoy the time I had in this realm…_

Aqua irises snapped open, her eyebrows knotted in frustration. Something was wrong. Sitting up on the pallet she slept on, Kailey listened for any abnormal sounds. Nothing. Slipping out of bed, she tip-toed down the hall to the room the elderly couple slept in. Peering though the crack in the door, her eyes widened. The two were gasping for breath, a dark figure standing over their broken bodies. Its head snapped up, twin pools of garnet burning deep into her soul. Plowing though the door, Kailey drew her daggers she kept strapped to her thighs. The silver blades caught the moonlight seeping through the windows, reflecting in her cold, hard eyes.

Scanning the figure over, she saw it was male, though couldn't be much older than herself. A black cloak was all that hid him from her piercing eyes, the pupils no more then slits as they absorbed all the light in the room. Though she couldn't see his face, she felt the boy smirk. "Don't get cocky," she warned. "I may be just a girl, but I've fought guys much larger than you." Her words spoke true; Kailey was known to be a tough fighter in the neighboring cities. There were few men brave enough to challenge the young human, and now it seemed, another would pay the price.

"Do you really think you can beat me? How can you… when you haven't even had any training?" His voice, calm and strong, yet betrayed his age, proving her assumption correct. A clear trace of pride and superiority dripped from his words. Her muscles flexed in irritation. The smirk grew, a chuckle emitting from him. "Well, if a fight is what you want…" Kailey hadn't even blinked before she felt him behind her, a blaster digging into her shoulder.

Growling, she whirled around, slashing the gun away. Her second dagger rose up to meet his middle, but he surprised her with his speed once again when he jumped back a few feet as the blade grazed the cloth of his cloak. But Kailey was anticipating the move, something fuelling her movements like oil to fire. Her limbs moved as if on their own, her mind clear. The boy gasped as her daggers bit deep into his shoulders; crimson liquid spurting from the mirror wounds. The hood of the cloak fell from his head and she finally saw the face of her opponent.

Ebony hair was just long enough to be held in a ponytail, his eyes narrowed in pure hatred. For a moment, she froze, suddenly conscious of how close she was to taking the boy's life. Somehow without her knowledge, her daggers were positioned to kill on both sides of his neck, leaving not a hair of room for escape. The blaster hung limp at his side, useless at a time like this. Or that was what she thought at least.

The scorching pain that raced through her shoulder forced a sharp cry of agony from her. She fell back, clutching her left shoulder. The liquid of life dripped out from between her fingers onto the dusty floor, gasps of breath soon following. He laughed, kneeling down next to her. "Oh, what's wrong? Don't want to cry?" She watched as he took something from his belt; a silver hilt, though no blade came from it. He pressed a single red button, a fire red blade erupting from the item. The laser gave off such a presence that Kailey knew of only one object like it.

_I've only seen my mother's lightsabor, but I always knew she wasn't the only one to posses one. Though to see this brat with one, well…_

"How… how did you get that?" she panted, eyes half shut as the pain grew by the moment. He only shrugged, bringing the lightsabor to the wound. This time, Kailey was able to bite back the scream of pain as the blade burned her flesh. The sound and smell of sizzling skin brought bile to her mouth, but she was able to control it. When the pain subsided, she found he'd burned the entire shoulder, a clear sign of a scar.

The boy stood, throwing his hood back on, and walked to the window. "I'm called Raven. Remember that, girl."

She couldn't help the sense of betrayal that sprang up when he shot her a sly smile and jumped out the window. Blinking, she became aware of the hoarse breathing from behind her. Cursing, she crawled over to the two, her eyes caught on the many wounds. "Gods… what did he do to you?"

The old woman couldn't even open her eyes as she whispered softly, "Kaylina, you mustn't worry about us. Our time has simply come…" Kailey shook her head; ignoring the fact Min'ka had used her full name. Refusing to believe her words, Kailey bit her lip and placed her hands over Min'ka's chest.

She could feel her chest just barely rise and fall with the shallow breaths she took, but it was still enough for Kailey. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. It was faint, but she could still feel the Force surrounding her. A sense of comfort reached her as warmth flowed through her aching body. She pushed the warmth though her arms, into the woman's body. Opening her eyes slightly, she could see her hands glowed with a white light; the light of healing.

_Catori was always the better healer, just like I was the better fighter. But we both knew we had the same abilities. Catori was able to fight when the situation called for it. Just like I was able to heal when I needed it most._ _But… I doubt I'll ever be as great as a healer as my twin…_

Iroso slapped her hands away, hissing, "That is enough! We accept our death… as should you, Kaylena." She could only stare, willing herself to wake from this dream. But, something deep within knew they were right. His eyes softened as he spoke. "Kailey, if you must do something… please end the pain." Hesitating only for a moment, she placed one hand on each of their foreheads. Once again concentrating, she tapped into the Force. This time, when she shoved the power into their bodies, she felt the living Force within them. A single tear rolled down her face as she captured the Force in them, pulling it from their bodies. When her eyes opened, she saw them sigh in relief for the final time.

For the following hours, she erected a pyre on which she burned them as the suns rose above the horizon, whispering ancient prayers in hopes their spirits would find peace. The coals finally died out, and Kailey removed her shirt. She carefully cleaned the wound given to her by the blaster and lightsabor. "I won't use the Force… I'll keep this scar… And someday, we'll meet again… Raven."


End file.
